


Some Life, Yet Unspent

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e21 Institutional Memory, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: A black hole that started the size of a peach pit had grown to immeasurable size.  Danny stood on one side, hands outstretched.  CJ on the other, shivering from the cold.





	Some Life, Yet Unspent

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This story is a labor of love for me. I never wanted to write it but I felt I had to deal with the death of Leo in order to move in my alternate universe where he lives. This is for all the WestWingaholics who encouraged me to express myself. The title is from my favorite Dylan Thomas poem, _I Have Longed to Move Away_.  


* * *

"Margaret, could you come in here a second?" 

CJ turned toward her window-- Leo's window-- Josh's window-- and stared at the falling snow. There was only supposed to be a few inches accumulating but it was falling fast and heavy. 

"Yes? Did McNamara drop off the interest rates binder…I could not reach his office." 

"About 40 minutes ago. They are all gone now; heading to tropical locations after years of hard work." 

"How many people in McNamara's office worked hard?" her assistant asked. 

CJ looked at her with a smirk. 

"Sit down Margaret, I need to talk to you." 

Margaret sat and stared, a look on her face CJ could not easily read. Not that CJ could easily read any of her faces. Maybe that would change. Leo promised to educate her on the Tao of Margaret but he never got the chance. 

"I want you to run my foundation office." The Chief of Staff said. 

"What foundation?" 

"Roadways to Success…I'm still working on the name. I am taking Franklin Hollis' offer and I want you there. There isn't anyone more qualified or more trustworthy. There is one catch." 

"What's that?" 

"I am moving to San Diego and that is where we will begin. I envision an East Coast office within 2 years but I want you out there with me. I know you have things to consider before you make a move, like Brian and Bruno." 

"Bruno bought a lovely house in upstate New York. He has not invited me to move in with him and I don't know if I would accept if he did." 

"I understand." 

"Some things are not always meant to be. My son is amazing and his father loves him very much. I have to take care of us though, and that requires employment." 

CJ didn't say a word but she knew that Leo left Margaret very well cared for. If she never wanted to work again and Brian decided he wanted to be a professional beach bum they would be just fine. 

"What is the job description? And the salary of course." 

CJ explained all that she wanted to do and some of the companies she hoped to get on board. The philanthropists and corporate entities were going to be her new best friends… there was much schmoozing to be done. This was PR again; this time she was selling a continent. This had to work. 

"Well who wouldn't want to be a part of that?" Margaret asked. 

"Wait until the fundraisers; you will be able to count them as they run out the door. I want to start your salary at $85,000; will that be sufficient?" 

It was more than she made at the White House, but California living was not cheap. Buying even a small house would be mid six figures. If she sold the house in Woodley Park and Bruno let her keep the proceeds, it would probably work out. 

"May I have a day or two to think it over?" Margaret asked. 

"Of course, I understand that. I don't plan to open the office until April 1. You have plenty of time to get affairs in order." 

"Thank you for considering me CJ, seriously." 

CJ dismissed that with a wave of her hand. 

"There was no one else to consider. Margaret, how many times have you held the ground crumbling beneath my feet with your bare hands?" 

"It's my job. Leo asked me to take care of you." 

"What?" 

"When he was still in the hospital and I was visiting almost every night. I told him I would leave the White House to take care of his business affairs and remain with him in the private sector. He told me someone had to take care of you. He pushed you off the cliff and I needed to be your parachute." 

"He…nevermind." CJ wiped her eyes. 

"Yeah CJ, he did." 

They smiled at each other and Margaret went to leave her office. 

"Margaret, where is Charlie?" 

"The President-elect wanted to see him. I wonder what he is going to be offered." 

"Shit." CJ did a lousy job of muttering the expletive under her breath. "I need him here right now." 

"CJ, he is with the President-elect." 

"I don't care; make up something. You are so good at that." 

"What is going to trump the President-elect?" Margaret asked. 

"There is still one person here who trumps Matt Santos. Do it." 

"Yeah." 

*** 

Matt Santos was in the middle of speaking when Charlie's phone chirped. 

"I'm sorry sir, excuse me." He looked at it and stood. "I have to go." 

"Charlie, I…" 

"Mr. President-elect, this is an emergency. Please excuse me; I will call and reschedule." 

Charlie rushed out of the office, grabbed his coat and left the OEOB. Running on snow was not easy, it was powdery and slippery, but he made it down Pennsylvania Avenue without incident. His stupid card took its precious time registering but when it did, he picked up his sprint again. Debbie was at her post as always. 

"What's going on Debbie?" he asked, slightly winded. 

"I don't know. What's going on?" 

"Where is the President?" 

"In the residence…the NCAA Girl's Hockey final is on. It is UConn v. Michigan. He will always love to see Michigan lose." 

"They'll take it by two and he knows it." Charlie replied absently. "You didn't page me?" 

"No sweetie. Check with CJ." 

Charlie rolled his eyes, heading into the Chief of Staff office. He walked past Margaret, not that she would try to stop him. 

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself." He said, coming in and closing the door. 

"Whatever for this week Sparky? How many times do I have to tell you the pictures on that website are not me…everyone has a look-alike." 

Charlie laughed and CJ smiled. 

"Never use the President's code on me again CJ." he used his stern tone but she knew him well enough to know he was not angry. "He has one touch dialing and with the episodes being more severe…" 

"I'm sorry. When Margaret told me you were with the President-elect there was no other solution. I took a shot." 

"Well, what's going on?" 

"What did he offer you?" 

"Coffee. I took off so fast we didn't make it past the niceties. I figured it is going to be good or Josh would've asked. I'm holding out for Housing and Urban Development; I have some good ideas." 

"The President-elect offered it to Costas day before yesterday. But it is funny that you should mention that." 

"It is? Why?" 

"Sit down." 

Charlie sat down and CJ cleared her throat. 

"Franklin Hollis is going to give me $10 billion to save Africa. I want you to help." 

The room was silent for a few moments. Charlie shifted in his seat. 

"Is he serious?" 

"Yes." 

"What are you going to do with it?" 

"Build highways, to start. With sufficient roads medicine needed to survive can get where it needs to. Next, more efficient hospitals and better plumbing. You can go to India and get a discount facelift…African children are still dying of dysentery." 

"Dirty water." 

"Exactly, and no access to proper healthcare. We are going to change that." 

"Yeah." 

"You wanna come?" she asked. 

"I do." 

"Seriously?" 

"You used the President's private code because you thought I would say no?" 

"I just wanted to get you before Santos pulled the duty card." 

"I told you I wanted to go with you and save the world. We served our country CJ." 

"Yeah. There is a bit of a wrinkle. Well, I don't know how much of one it will be for you but it still is and…" 

"Do you realize you ramble when you are nervous?" Charlie asked. 

"What did you just say?" 

"You ramble when you're nervous." 

"Yeah." CJ chewed on her lip as they fell into a comfortable silence. 

"Where am I moving to?" 

"San Diego. By mid next year I do want to open an East Coast office. New York or DC." 

"Alright. What's the pay differential?" 

"$125,000. Full partners Charlie, not an assistantship. I know you have amazing ideas. I want to hear them; want to implement them." 

To be honest there was mostly white noise after she said $125,000. Six figures at 28…not bad for the kid who went broke buying that bike for the messenger job. 

"I'm in." he extended his hand. "Thank you Ms. Cregg." 

CJ laughed a bit, shaking his hand. 

"Don't ever call me that again, promise me." 

"I promise. Hey, I have a question." 

"Hmm?" 

"You think Zoey will want to move that far away from her parents? You think we'll have to have a detail?" 

"If I were her I wouldn't be moving anywhere without the appropriate hardware." CJ replied. 

"Women." Charlie muttered, rolling his eyes. He pulled the box from his pocket, opening it. The diamond nearly blinded CJ. 

"Oh my God Charlie." She felt the tears in her eyes. "That's beautiful." 

"Yeah." 

"When are you going to ask?" 

"Tonight. Liz, Ellie, and Annie are here for one last family dinner at the Residence. Deanna is on break so the President and First Lady wanted me to bring her by. It'll be a family thing." 

"Are you afraid she will decline?" 

Every man had that fear, even when it was irrational. They had been first loves, that all-encompassing feeling of another person meaning everything. The breakup hurt them both though there were others to distract them from their heartache. When someone took her away, they both realized games were useless. It was still almost a year before they made the adult decision to try again. 

"Of course, but I don't think she will." 

"I was going to say. Good luck Charlie." 

"I have something for you too. I was cleaning out my desk; it is amazing what people leave behind." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Open your hand." 

She did, and he dropped the gold cufflinks on her palm. For a moment she just stared at them and then the tears were back. CJ held them back by sheer force of will. 

"Oh my God." She whispered, feeling them with her fingers. She would wait until Charlie was gone to hold them to her nose…see if any of his scent was still there. "Where…" 

"Top drawer, amongst the pens. He must have taken them off and then forgotten. I knew you would take care of them." 

"Thank you so much." She finally looked at him. 

"I am going to head up to the Residence. Call me if you need me." 

"Oh please, I would never interrupt tonight. I'm going to run out early anyway. The next time I see you, you better be a condemned man." 

Charlie smiled and CJ did too. She slipped the cufflinks in her pocket. 

"Goodnight." 

They parted ways. CJ tried to hold it but she could not. She laid her head on the desk and wept. 

*** 

"I didn't think you would still be here." 

CJ removed her hands from her eyes and looked at the Deputy National Security Advisor. 

"Then why did you stop by? Oh no, Kazakhstan?" 

"No, things are quiet tonight." 

"Good. What time is it?" 

"After 8…it's dead around here CJ. I didn't expect you to be here." 

"You said that." CJ cocked her eyebrow as Kate walked in. "You were going to take stuff weren't you?" 

"I have no idea what you are talking about." 

"Pens, pads and the like have disappearing around here like I don't know what. Every intern in the place has a recommendation letter with the seal of the President." 

"Yeah." 

"I took all the good stuff anyway. Especially those dateless planners; those will definitely come in handy." 

"They're all gone? Dammit. What are you still doing here anyway?" 

"Trying to clear my mind. You?" 

"Pretty much the same. Last minute packing; mulling things over. Nancy is taking UN Ambassador for at least two years." 

"She stopped by to chat earlier. Santos is plucking everyone he can. What did he offer you?" 

"Assistant Deputy Secretary of State. One of nine; it should be fun." 

"I think you will like working with Arnold Vinick. Did you accept?" 

Kate nodded, sitting down. 

"Will is going to run in Oregon." She said. 

"No, Heffinger? I mean he can beat him, but…Oregon?" 

"The party needs him. He is the best man for the job." 

"Hmm. I'm figuring you are not moving to Oregon." 

"No. It was nice CJ, a bit crazy. I felt like a teenager again, hiding and trying to keep things quiet from the other kids. But it wasn't meant to be more." 

"Boy do I know what that is like. You could cross paths again…some of us are never going to be that lucky." 

"There is a rumor circulating that Danny Concannon is back in your life." Kate said. "I never knew he was in your life in the first place, but I heard he was back." 

"I see him from time to time. We um…" her voice trailed off. 

"Yeah, I know um pretty well." Kate smiled. "We all do, its love Washington style. We are all dreadfully abnormal." 

"In six days I will be normal again and Eric Baker will be Vice-President of the United States." 

Kate nodded. She knew how close CJ had been to Leo. She watched her walk around like a zombie on Election Night, not knowing how to release her emotions. 

"I miss Leo today." She said. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"I miss Leo today. It would have been one of those days where I wandered into his office to chat. He would have given me that Leo look as I rambled and in the end, I would have answered all of my own questions without him saying five words. You know." 

"Charlie found a pair of his cufflinks in a drawer. He gave them to me." 

"That's nice. And you have his sweater and many of his books. It'll be good to have him close." 

CJ had more than that but she did not know if she was willing to tell Kate about it. They had gotten close since her promotion to Chief of Staff, and it was nice to have a female friend, but something held her back. And she would never have Leo close again; damn his sweater and his books. 

"Mmm. I should get out of here; the need for all nighters is gone now." 

"If anything changes I will be sure to call you." 

"Emergencies only Kate. I want to relax a bit tonight." 

CJ stood, stretched and began to gather her things. 

"Kate?" 

The younger woman was out the door but she turned and came back. 

"If you love Will, think you love him, really really like him…fight for him. Don't be left with his sweater and cufflinks, OK?" 

"Yeah, OK. Goodnight CJ." 

"Goodnight." 

CJ sprinkled food in Gail's bowl and tapped on the glass. Her beloved goldfish swam toward her and she smiled. 

"See you bright and early in the AM there Gail." 

*** 

CJ walked into her condo and smelled food. She knew Danny liked to cook; it would not be at all surprising if he made her dinner. It was just after nine so it might still be warming in the oven. She was still trying to get used to the dichotomy of Danny. Persistent, questioning lover and near househusband. Half the time CJ didn't know which way was up…she hoped that changed in one week. The month she planned to spend in Puerto Rico recuperating would help. She had not told Danny about it; wasn't entirely sure she wanted company. She wasn't sure she wanted his company. Clearing her head and getting CJ Cregg back was a top priority. 

"Danny?" 

She called him after throwing her coat, briefcase and purse over a chair. The TV in the living room played CNN on low volume; _Larry King Live_. 

"Bedroom." He replied, meeting her in the doorway. "Hey there." 

They kissed softly and she stroked his beard. It had been a long time since she had a beard in her life…they definitely had their benefits. 

"What are you doing in here?" she looked over his shoulder. "It looks like a tornado went through." 

She walked into the bedroom, started to undress. 

"I lost my watch; I released the hounds." 

"You're wearing your watch Danny." 

"My dress watch." 

"Hmm. Well did you at least…" 

CJ's shirt was halfway over her head when she caught sight of the book. She pulled her shirt off, looking at it and back at Danny. 

"Where did you find that?" she asked. 

"Care to be more specific?" 

"My book." 

She rushed to snatch it up, holding it close as if someone threatened to take it. 

"It was under the pillow. I…" 

"You went through my things!" 

"Of course not. I told you CJ, I lost my watch. No stone went unturned." 

"I don't want you touching my things." 

"I wasn't. What's going on here? This is about more than a book isn't it?" 

"Did you read it?" the Chief of Staff barely whispered the question. 

"I can tell you it is a book of the collected works of Dylan Thomas. It has a note to you on the first page." 

"You read that!" 

"I was not intending to invade your privacy. The book fell off the bed when I flipped it and it was open. I read it but there was not an ounce of malice behind it. You should know that CJ." 

"I um…yeah. I'm sorry." 

She put the book in her top drawer, also dropping the cufflinks on her underwear. She pulled a ratty Michigan tee shirt from the next drawer. 

"There are a lot of things that happened in the years we were apart." She said after several minutes of silence. 

"I figured you didn't enter the nunnery. I love you CJ, but I cannot pretend to have claim on your time or your heart." 

She nodded, turning her back to him. 

"Will you tell me about it?" he asked. 

"I don't think so." 

"Why not?" 

"Dammit Danny, I cannot be expected to tell you everything. I need time…we haven't had any time." 

"I know." 

"Leo just died." 

"I know." 

"You don't know!" she exclaimed. 

"CJ?" 

He tried to put his arms around her but her cringe was evident. Danny backed up about three feet. 

"OK, you know what? I will give you your time. There is chicken in the kitchen and um…" he lost his train of thought. 

"Please don't leave." CJ turned to him. "I just…I don't want to be touched right now." 

"I got that one loud and clear. You said you didn't want to talk either." 

It was not that CJ didn't want to talk; she just had no idea where to start. Over the past couple of weeks of opening up to Danny, she felt like she lost 20 pounds and a decade. They talked about future possibilities, past lives, and what was happening to them right now. Still, there was a void in the conversation. A black hole that started the size of a peach pit had grown to an immeasurable size. Danny stood on one side, hands outstretched. CJ on the other, shivering from the cold. 

"Leo gave me the poetry book as a birthday gift." She said. 

"It must have cost a pretty penny. It looks like a first edition leather bound hardback. That was a terrific gift." 

"It used to be his father's. His mother gave it to him when his father died, and he gave it to me with the note." 

"I honestly don't remember…" 

" _When I am speechless, he can speak for me. I know how much these poems mean to you, to the both of us. You will keep them safe in your heart and hands and that is why you should have them. I wish I could express the poetry better than I do; wish I could tell you what we both want you to hear. Until I can, let him speak for me. Happy Birthday Claudia Jean, Love always, L._ " 

She recited every word as if she were reading a food label or the phone book. 

"Yeah, it was something like that." Danny replied, sitting on the bed. "Come and sit." 

CJ shook her head. 

"So, you and Leo…" 

"Yeah." 

"How long?" 

"Almost from the beginning. He was separated, but not divorced. We flew under the radar." 

"I have to tell you, I had no idea." 

"The press now, well they know but they can't prove anything. It was on and off but…" 

"There were feelings." 

"We loved each other. For real Danny." 

"Oh." Danny nodded. "Your heart belongs to someone else doesn't it?" 

"I don't know." CJ shrugged. "We both knew that if it was ever going to work it wouldn't be in the White House. Leo ruined our chance when he stepped out on stage at the Convention." 

"You didn't like the idea of being Second Lady?" Danny asked, wearing a slight smile. 

"Not even close. We had a big fight after he accepted the nomination. I thought he didn't love me enough to stop. Now I know he just couldn't stop. I knew it was going to kill him…just didn't know it would be so soon." 

"What about the Annabeth rumors?" 

"Nothing happened between them." CJ replied dismissively. "I asked and he answered. Anyway, who was I to tell him he couldn't. I know Annabeth had feelings for him and Leo knew it too." 

"You were the woman who loved him." 

"There were a few of us over the years. Jenny, Mallory, Jordan, me." she laughed a bit. "Leo was Leo, and loving him meant you accepted his ways, even if they drove you crazy. I shouldn't dismiss Annabeth; she is in the club too." 

"When did you last see him?" Danny asked. 

The night of Ellie Bartlet's wedding, he invited her back to the Watergate with him. The election was neck and neck and he was getting ready to debate Sullivan. CJ was dealing with China and Russia and being deserted by her best friend. They needed each other and came together for what would be the last time. 

"He had um, shortness of breath. It took a while after we made love for his heart rate to slow down. I was scared, I was so scared that I burst into tears. He said he would be OK but I knew…Danny I just knew. I knew that I could not convince him to stop. He was doing it for the President and the party. So I just held him and told him I loved him and I was so sorry that I couldn't marry him and take care of him. He asked me again that night…said the dress made him loopy. God, I really wanted to." 

They sat quiet for a while. He wanted to touch her; give her comfort as she revealed more of herself to him. 

"If you want to leave, I understand." CJ said. She wiped the tears that were hardly there. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Sloppy seconds, I know you don't want that. You don't deserve that Danny." 

"I didn't think that was what I was. I thought we cared about each other." 

"I do care about you. I just…" 

"Then we work from there." He gingerly reached for her hands. "Now I know why you're so apprehensive. But we have time Claudia Jean. Next week we will have all the time in the world. C'mon, I made you dinner. I'm sure you're hungry." 

CJ managed a smile. 

"I'm starving. Thank you Danny." 

"For what?" 

"I'm not entirely sure but I'm saying it anyway." 

"If you truly want to thank me, take off the Michigan shirt." 

"Later." 

She let him lead her from the bedroom to the kitchen. Tonight CJ intended to have a quiet night at home; there was still time. She squeezed Danny's hand and loved the smile she received. 

*** 

"Excuse me sir, do you mind if I take a look?" 

Toby moved to the side and let the Secret Service in. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as she looked at him. 

"Thank you." 

"Did I wake you?" she asked, coming in and closing the door. 

"Of course not." Toby flopped on the couch. "I am always up at this hour, flogging myself and praying for my sins. I didn't expect to see you again." 

CJ didn't answer. She just kicked off her pumps, slid out of her coat, and curled around him on the couch. Toby's arms around her were like second skin…a comfort she hadn't felt since the day that he told her what really happened to David. The last night they surrendered to the feelings that sometimes overcome a person. 

"Do you talk to Josh?" she mumbled against his armpit. 

"I helped him during some tight spots in the campaign. I don't expect him to be there for family day at the prison though." 

CJ broke down, the tears coming from an unknown place even to her. She had shed so few lately, even with all that happened. She was far from heartless but it wasn't there. A few people told her it was shock and it would come. When she got home on Election night she pinched herself repeatedly for almost an hour, until she bled, hoping the pain would bring tears. Nothing. Not even the thought of where she was four years before-having the best sex of her life with Leo-brought forth the emotion needed. But here in Toby's arms it all collided. She lost Leo and she was getting ready to lose Toby. No doubt Josh would hold his customary grudge for her stealing Charlie, Will was going to Oregon, and there was still miles of unspoken road between she and Danny. 

"I don't want to lose you." She sobbed, curling even closer to Toby on the couch. 

"Shh CJ, I'm right here." 

"For how long? Please, please don't leave me." 

"OK. I'll pack a bag and get the hell out of dodge. Someplace with no extradition laws…Christchurch, NZ perhaps." 

"Don't make fun of me." 

Toby smirked, kissing her forehead. The tears kept coming, hard and fast for another 15 minutes or so before her sobs finally turned to sniffles. 

"Can I ask you something? Will you tell me the absolute truth?" 

"Yes." 

"Did you do this Toby? Did you leak the shuttle information to Greg Brock entirely on your own? Did anyone pressure you or was it an accident?" 

"I did this Claudia; on my own." 

"Swear." 

"I swear." 

"Then I hate you." 

"I know, but I hope you won't always." 

CJ cried again and Toby held onto her. There was no point in telling her she had to get to work. All she was doing was keeping Josh's seat warm for the next several days. 

"I lost him Toby; I can't lose you. No one is left who knows me." 

"You have Charlie and he is not going to leave. He will take care of you like we couldn't…or wouldn't." 

"I can take care of myself!" 

"I know. That's why Charlie will be better at it than Leo and I. He knows that too. You have to go…I don't want to tarnish your image by having you associated with a con." 

"Shut up." 

They both sat up and Toby wiped her tears. Part of him could not help but wonder whom she shed more tears for, him or Leo. They finally made it off the couch and walked to the door hand and hand. 

"I don't know when I will see you again." Her voice cracked but CJ held it together. 

"Me neither." 

She threw her arms around him and kissed his mouth. She had to remember his taste, his scent, the feel of his arms around her. How could he have done this to himself? Toby gently extracted himself…losing it in front of her was not an option. 

"Go to work CJ. Save the world one more time." 

"Unless saving the world includes random meetings, packing and security briefings I think I am in danger of no such thing." 

Toby smiled as CJ stroked his beard. 

"You can hate me, but I added your name to the list." 

"CJ…" 

"Don't fight with me. I had to, for Huck and Molly. I will never agree with what you did but you saved lives. Someone has to save yours. Its in the President's hands now." 

"Is it? Well I will see you in 5 years…three for good behavior." 

"I love you Tobus." 

"Me too." 

"Dammit could you say it just once! Now is not the time to hold on to your machismo." 

Toby swallowed, telling her he loved her. He felt the lump rising in his throat. 

"So much." He pulled her into one more squeeze. "Go…now." 

Nodding, CJ walked out of Toby's apartment. They both fought against thinking it would be for the last time. 

*** 

"You were running late this morning." Margaret walked into CJ's office with security briefings and more transition protocol. 

"I had some errands." 

"First thing? Usually…" 

"Hey Margaret, I left my parole officer in Dayton, OK?" 

The quirky redhead looked at her with questioning eyes but finally smiled. 

"The President is in the Oval for at least 6 meetings today and he wants you in on 3. That includes the Joint Chiefs." 

"Yeah. What else?" 

"Nothing really. It is like senior ditch day around here. Total summer vacation mentality. Its appalling." 

"Its understandable. A lot of us have been doing this for almost a decade. Hell, when is the last time you took a vacation? Oh, did Larry and Ed get offered anything?" 

"Ed got assistant senior White House Counsel. Josh wants Larry to stay in the Congressional Liaisons office for at least 2 years. You don't turn down the President-elect so you figure…" 

"Yeah. I know Larry wanted out though, or at least a spot at State with Doug Pierce. Get him in here for 15 minutes before the end of the day." 

"Yeah." 

"When is my thing with the President?" 

"Eleven. I made my decision about your offer." 

"Did you? Is that a good or bad thing?" 

"I want the job. Did you know I have been in Washington for 20 years? It is time for a change of scenery and I think Brian will love California." 

"Thank you Margaret; groveling was not above me on this. Did you talk to Bruno?" 

"New York and California are far away but we will make it work for Brian. He still has the San Francisco condo so there will be a place for him to stay. Did you offer Carol…?" 

"Donna got her first; she'll be doing press for the First Lady. It is a fantastic opportunity. Where is Charlie this morning?" 

"I heard tell of a wild night with Josh and the gang." Margaret replied. 

"Hmm. Get him over here OK?" 

"Yeah. Are you hungry? You really should eat breakfast. I don't know how many different ways I can tell you it is the most important meal of the day." 

"I'm sure you'll find way #197. I'm fine Margaret. Did…oh my God." 

"What?" 

Before CJ could answer Charlie walked in whistling. 

"Good morning ladies." 

"Hey there Chuckles. Rumors abound about your night." 

"A little impromptu celebration for a newly engaged man. It was nice." 

"Get over here." 

He wrapped CJ up in a hug as she kissed his cheek. 

"My little baby is getting married." She kissed him again. "You seriously grew up too damn fast." 

"Tell me about it." 

"Congratulations Charlie." 

"Thanks Margaret." He accepted her kiss. 

"CJ, were you going to say something?" the assistant asked. 

"No, I was bit confused for a second. Thanks." 

Margaret nodded, leaving the office. 

"You've been crying." Charlie said in his patented matter of fact tone. Why did that tone always remind CJ of Leo? 

"Yeah. I went to see Toby this morning and I told Danny about Leo last night." 

"Are you alright?" 

"I will be. I almost asked Margaret a few minutes ago if the Vice-President-elect had called or stopped by." 

"Yeah. Some days…" 

"Like he is going to come right through the door. You ever hear his voice in the hall?" 

Charlie nodded, taking a deep breath. 

"I will be around all day; last minutes things at the DCCC. They offered me a position too. And I'm going to go and see Doug Pierce…he wants me working at State." 

"I think you got even more offers than me Charlie." 

"Speaking of, expect Josh soon." 

"Yes, reinforcing his alpha male status by attempting to chew me out for making you an offer before he could." 

"Basically." 

"I can handle him." CJ replied. 

"He is afraid of you, you know." 

"As I matter of fact I do." 

*** 

"Hey there." 

"Hey, come in here." 

Larry walked into CJ's office and sat down next to her on the couch. It was almost six and the place was practically deserted. 

"Your office looks…empty." 

"Yeah, this winter the look is minimalist chic. Does it wear well?" 

"Everything looks good on you." 

CJ smiled. 

"Congressional liaison for another two years?" she asked. 

"I don't know. You answer the call when the President asks but I think Josh is trying to stack the deck. He wants his people so he can pretend to be Leo. Fresh blood may burst his bubble, you know." 

"Yeah, but it is needed around here. We can't turn the White House into Our Gang." 

"Apparently we can. I am tired though. I've gotten some really good offers, including a tenure track position at GW." 

"Larry, that's great. Political science?" 

"Yeah. They are starting a Masters program and I want to be a part of it. The quiet life of an academic sounds perfect to me." 

"Being surrounded by all of those coeds won't hurt either." 

"Not at all." He laughed and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think its time to move down the road a bit. I don't know how I feel anymore about polling data, tracking races, and finessing people. And I don't want to work with Amy Gardner every day…she drives me bananas. I need to see some fresh faces; get new experiences. What about you? Franklin Hollis huh?" 

"I'm going to do good work." CJ replied. "Far away from politics. This life opened the door to so much but I never intended it to be my last stop. It doesn't course through my veins like other people around here." 

"Still, I wouldn't have traded it for anything." 

"No." CJ shook her head. "But lately…" 

"Yeah. It hasn't been…well I don't recall it ever being easy. But these past couple of years…" 

"One more week." 

CJ reached over and took his hand. Larry looked at her. 

"Don't drop off the face of the Earth OK? In a week or so we're going to be separated and I don't want to look up and have 5 years gone by before we speak again. I don't it to be someone's funeral, wedding, or the opening of the Presidential library." 

"As if I could go that long." Larry said. "Add me to monumental list of men who are madly in love with you." 

"Shut up." 

CJ found herself blushing as Larry kissed her hand. 

"Concannon is a lucky bastard." 

"Doubtful. I am a handful." 

"Why do I suddenly wish I had been born with three hands?" 

They both laughed as CJ rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Five days." She whispered. 

"You know what we need; we need a theme song. Any ideas?" 

"Toby would be so good at this. I need time to think about it." 

"Alright. We'll stand and sing it together when the President takes off Sunday afternoon." 

"I like that idea a lot." 

*** 

"We need a theme song." 

"Huh?" 

CJ crawled into Danny's bed at 10:30. She had a hot shower and didn't bother with pajamas. Danny smiled when he felt her smooth skin against his flannel pajama pants and tee shirt. 

"A theme song. It was Larry's idea…he comes up with ingenious things like this on a whim. We are going to serenade the President as he prepares to leave the White House lawn for the last time. We need something that encompasses the last eight years." 

"The first thing popping into my head is _Fire and Rain_." He pulled her closer. 

"Leo loved James Taylor." 

"Yeah?" 

"What?" 

"You just said Leo loved James Taylor." 

"I said that out loud." She tilted her chin to look at him. 

"Yup. Didn't mean to?" 

"I just didn't think I did. Give me something else; that would be too emotional." 

"How about _Don't Dream Its Over_. A million high school graduates can't be wrong." 

"That's true. But it is over, so that won't work." 

"I don't see you offering up anything Cregg." 

CJ laughed, kissing his lips. She wrapped her arms around him and turned on her back so he was on top of her. Danny smiled, pushing brown hair behind her ears. 

"Larry said you were a lucky bastard." 

"He obviously has forgotten what a handful you are." 

"I tried to tell him, I really did. I am just so damned adorable that no one believes me." 

"That must be it." 

He kissed her and CJ relaxed in his arms. 

" _So Far Away_." He said when they moved apart. The tee shirt went over his head. 

"What about it?" 

"There's your theme song. All of life can be summed up quite eloquently by James Taylor, Paul Simon, Carole King and Elton John." He began to kiss her neck. "Do I tell you enough how good you taste?" 

"Mmm…" she pushed down the pajama pants, stroking what she wanted. "I'm going to Puerto Rico for a month when this is over. Come with me Danny." 

"Yes." 

He rolled over again, smiling as CJ yanked off the pants altogether and straddled him. 

"Can we do this all month long?" he asked. 

"Daniel, all we're doing right now is chatting. I know you love the sound of my voice but…" 

"No, no, there are other ways for you to use your voice that I like too. Its time to use me like so much whatever." 

"Now you're talking." 


End file.
